1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus for a working vehicle which displays various kinds of information relating to the working vehicle such as a forklift truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some kinds of forklift trucks as working vehicles are each provided at a driver's seat with a display portion formed by a liquid crystal display (LCD) so that various kinds of necessary information is displayed for an operator. To be concrete, vehicle information relating to running and a loading and unloading work such as a vehicle speed, a load of a baggage, a remaining capacity of a driving battery etc. are mainly displayed.
An operator can grasp the current state of the vehicle from the display of the display portion. For example, the operator can visually obtain and recognize such information that the running speed is too high, the charging of the battery is required etc.
In the case of a forklift truck, generally, a so-called start-up inspection is performed before starting the work of the day in order to improve the safety. The start-up inspection means to check, before actually starting the work, predetermined inspection items such as inspection of various kinds of lamps such as brake lamps, head lamps and winker lamps (or direction indicator or blinker lamps) of the forklift truck, inspection relating to the operability of a handle, and inspection relating to the elevational operation, the tilting operation and the reaching operation of forks, thereby to check the presence of abnormality or failure of the forklift truck.
When the degree of the abnormality or failure is large as to some of the inspection items so that some troubles are expected to occur in the work, the maintenance is performed immediately as to such inspection items. In contrast, when the degree of the abnormality or failure is slight as to some of the inspection items so that possibility of causing any trouble in the work is expected to be quite small, the data of the abnormality or failure as to some of the inspection items are merely used as reference data for a periodic inspection to be performed later.
However, according to the conventional start-up inspection, an operator is required to prepare in advance an inspection manual and a check sheet describing inspection items and how to perform the inspection and further required to perform the inspection referring to the inspection manual etc., so that the operator is required to take out the inspection manual etc. from a safekeeping room etc. at every starting of the work. Thus, there arises a problem that such procedures are very troublesome and becomes a burden for an operator.
Further, since the operator is required to memorize or take notes of inspection items, which was found to be abnormal or failure at the time of the start-up inspection, the burden on the operator is increased.
Further, since the operator performs the inspection while seeing the inspection manual etc., the operator may not aware if he or she skips some of the inspection items.